1. Field
Example embodiments relate to storage devices, and particularly to a storage device having a security function and a method of securing the storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a storage device that stores data include, for example, a magnetic disk, an optical disk, a semiconductor memory, and the like. Various security programs have been developed to protect data stored in these storage devices. However, these security programs are expensive and a configuration of a storage device using these security program(s) may be complex and usage of such security program(s) may lead to degradation in a performance of the storage devices.